The Dreams We Tend to Seek
by lizook
Summary: After years together he still couldn’t believe he got to wake up next to her. Some Christmas fluff.


**Spoilers/Timeline: **None/Set in future; Booth & Brennan are in an established relationship.

**A/N:** Just some Christmas fluff. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, whatever it is you celebrate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. Title taken from my favorite Trans-Siberian Orchestra song _Promises to Keep_.

* * *

After years together he still couldn't believe he got to wake up next to her. Some mornings it seemed to quite literally steal his breath. Booth shook his head knowing what she would say if he vocalized such a thought; something along the lines of 'Booth, there's no physical way for an emotion to cause your breath to disappear'. He'd inevitably end up silencing her with a kiss; no physical way, his ass. He let out a soft laugh and relaxed against the pillow, watching as the snow fell against the skylight. Thinking back, he found himself hard pressed to remember a time when she wasn't wrapped up in every facet of his life. At first it was annoying; how she and her fellow squints just seemed to pop up wherever he was. It wasn't long though before he found himself looking forward to it and, now, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Next to him he felt her shift, trying to get comfortable. Her legs twisted and turned for several moments - it seemed as though the sheets were holding them hostage - before she gave up, knowing there was no winning. He reached out and pulled her into his chest, chuckling as she let out a surprised, very un-Brennanlike yelp.

She turned in his arms. "You're awake." It wasn't a question.

"I am." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas." She looked over his shoulder. "Booth, it's six o'clock. Can't we sleep a little longer?"

"No, it's Christmas." He loved that, when not working on a case or writing another best-selling novel, she liked sleeping in late, enjoying the relaxation and whatever the rest of the day brought. "Besides, there's no way I'm falling back asleep now."

"That doesn't mean we have actually get out of bed." Her hands slid under the waistband of his pajama pants, pressing against his hips.

"That," He attempted to steady his breath as she let her head fall against his chest once more, fingers tracing lazy circles across him. "is not playing fair."

She shrugged. "You don't seem to mind."

"I don't, but it's Christmas." Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of bed. "I'd like to enjoy as much time by the tree - just the two of us - as possible." She nodded, realizing any other Christmas they'd already have been up for a half hour watching Parker tear into his presents. It seemed that the Booth boys - no matter their age - enjoyed getting up early on Christmas. Parker, however, was at Rebecca's this morning and would be over later that night to have dinner with them. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand, dragging her with him towards the living room.

"Fine." She knew there was no arguing. "Let me just get my robe."

Walking into the living room, she smiled. In the few minutes it had taken her to find her robe and pull her hair back he had started a fire, turned on the tree lights, and poured them both a cup of coffee. He was now facing the tree, watching the lights sparkle and she paused taking in the sight. He could be such a little kid sometimes; she loved it. As if sensing her presence, he turned and tracked her progress across the room, wordlessly handing her her coffee as she settled on the couch next to him.

She took a sip. "Mmm, thanks. It's just what I -"

"Needed." He leaned forward, picking up one of her gifts. "I know, can't get through the morning without your caffeine drip."

"I am not _**that **_bad, Booth!"

"Oh please, remember that morning when all they had at the lab was decaf? You threw a pen at Hodgins just because he told you the particulates would take another half hour."

"It didn't hit him."

"No," He laughed. "it didn't." He accepted the gift she handed him and they unwrapped in silence, enjoying the shared memory. The next half hour unfolded similarly: handing gifts back and forth, laughing about something one of them had said or done. They were never extravagant with their gifts to each other, but over the years they'd come to some sort of unspoken agreement: the "big" present was _always_ opened last.

"Well, it seems like I only have one left for you." He tucked his new multicolored, striped socks into another opened box under the tree.

"It'll have to wait. I have about five more for you."

"What?! Bones, we never have this problem..." It was true. Somehow, they always managed to purchase a similar amount of gifts. Brennan called it a coincidence; Booth liked to believe it was because they knew each other so well.

"And we don't this year." She winked. "I only have one left, too."

He shook his head; they knew each other inside out and yet she continually surprised him. "Alright, you first." He handed her the small box and watched as she peeled away the paper. In the past, she would've folded the paper carefully before opening the box, but somewhere along the line he had rubbed off on her and she now flung it with the rest of the discarded paper near her feet.

"Seeley..." She felt her breath hitch as she fingered the necklace nestled inside. Three large stones floated freely on the wire; her birthstone followed by his and Parker's.

"It's a family necklace." He tried to catch her eye to gauge her reaction. "I had it commissioned. I didn't want to be one of those cheesy ones you always see in catalogs and when I told this artist friend my idea she offered to design -" He stopped as she finally looked up, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's wonderful." She traced the stones again, forcing the tears not to fall. "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course." Gingerly, he took it from the box and fastened it around her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek and reaching for his last present at the same time. "Your turn."

The package was barely in his hands before the paper went flying, covering them both. He peeled away the tissue paper secured around the frame and found himself looking down at an autographed copy of Foreigner's "Double Vision" album. His eyes scanned the track list until he found what he was looking for: _Hot Blooded_.

"It was..." She played with the necklace, causing their birthstones to bump together. "it was one of the first times I knew..."

"I know, Temperance. Me, too." He climbed onto the couch next to her and brushed his lips over hers. "Me, too." Her head fell against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. He shut his eyes as he felt her relax against him; both content to spend the rest of the morning nestled in the warmth of the fire. And one another.


End file.
